generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Van Kleiss
Can drain nanites from E.V.O.s Creating E.V.O.s Superhuman strength and agility Hand-to-hand combat skills |gender = Male |hair color = Black with gray streaks |portrayed by: = Troy Baker |eye color = Dark red |weapons = Van Kleiss' gauntlet }} Van Kleiss is the leader of the Pack and Abysus. He wants to take over the world and start a new era for E.V.O.-kind. To help him accomplish this, he has formed a dangerous group of E.V.O.s called the Pack. He claims to know all about Rex and his past, a fact he often uses to try to persuade Rex to join his cause. History Background Van Kleiss was a scientist who participated in the original Nanite Project along with Dr. Gabriel Rylander, Peter Meechum, Rafael, Caesar and Violeta Salazar. 1.09, "Dark Passage" Van Kleiss was a greedy man and wanted power to himself and believed that the nanites could help achieve that. When finding out that the Consortium was also behind the same objective, he murdered Rex's parents once they caused the explosion after discovering the same thing. After the Nanite Event occurred, Van Kleiss was in close proximity to the blast. Later on, he discovered that he was gifted with the ability to control Abysus, infused with the nanites from the blast. Season One :Main Article: History of Van Kleiss (First Season) Season Two :Main Article: History of Van Kleiss (Second Season) Season Three :Main Article: History of Van Kleiss (Third Season) Personality Cunning and manipulative, Van Kleiss does not hesitate to seize opportunities to further his plans. He is cold and ruthless when it comes to achieving his goals. If a Pack member does not comply with Van Kleiss' orders, he will turn them to stone by draining their nanites and place their petrified bodies in his garden. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Van Kleiss talks in a polite manner most of the time, even during battle or while taunting his opponents. He has a somewhat humorous side to him, as shown when he stopped in mid-battle just to ask Rex why he was "taking out his frustrations on a wall". However, Van Kleiss' polite attitude is just a way to hide the darker side of his personality, and he has been able to trick many people at first before seeing his malevolent nature. He is an apt planner, as shown when he secretly transported nanite-infused soil under the city to make himself as powerful as he was in Abysus as he attempted to take over the UN. He keeps a level head nearly all of the time, even in a situation where the odds are against him. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" He strongly dislikes Providence, stating that he does not like them meddling with his plans. He does not like the fact that people see Providence as "saviors", as Van Kleiss sees himself as the true "savior". He purposely did not announce his arrival in New York City or about his diplomatic immunity, so that Providence would attack him and his henchmen, just for the purpose of humiliating them. Furthermore, when Rex asked Van Kleiss why he always tries to destroy a cure, Van Kleiss responded that he lives off of nanites and what Providence calls a "cure", he calls "death". After returning to his own time, Van Kleiss seemed to have a fragile state of mind. For example, when he left his pod, he was shouting hysterically that "itin a separate timestream was coming" and ran away as fast as he could. Once, while alone, he recited what he wrote, talked to himself and yelled at no one in particular. 3.14, "Mind Games" It was hinted several times that he was faking his insanity. This is shown before when he showed clarity while talking to Black Knight. 3.13, "A Brief History of Time" Also, during one time, he was being threatened by Jungle Cat, he also displayed a sense of clarity before being thrown across the room. 3.16, "Target: Consortium" His madness is finally revealed to be a ruse, when he purposely worked to ensure that neither Caesar nor the Consortium would achieve what they desired from the Meta-Nanites. 3.19, "Endgame, Part 1" Physical appearance Van Kleiss is a tall, broad, middle-aged man that is always clad in dark clothes and boots. His face is long and drawn under the eyes, which are a dark red. His long black hair has silver streaks on the left and right ends of his bangs, which frames his face. Before he was cured by Rex, his clothing seemed to be a part of him as it regrew whenever he resurrected himself. He has several mechanical parts from his right arm to his chest. The most notable is his large, golden gauntlet that he uses to drain nanites from other E.V.O.s. The tips of the fingers end in large, blunt pins; only when he is about to feed do the pins extend into needles. The other inorganic parts of him are a large circular yellow hole in his chest that is linked to a large metal collar and possibly down to his right hand. After being cured, Van Kleiss's mechanical hand was fully restored to a normal hand. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Although not shown, at some point he must have later created an upgraded version of his gauntlet. 1.21, "Payback" When he attempted to address the UN General Assembly at a formal event, he wore a black suit and his hair slicked back. After his adventures from the past to the present, he grew a full beard and a mustache 3.13, "A Brief History of Time" and his hair was slightly unkempt. 3.14, "Mindgames" Later on, he shaved off his beard and his hair is no longer messy. 3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" Powers and abilities Formerly *'Enviroment manipulation': In Abysus, Van Kleiss was extremely powerful. As the land was seeded with nanites, he could manipulate the whole environment and summon strong roots, vines, and creepers that could grab, hold up things, and aid his movement. He could even make it rain at just one spot. He could also form roots out of his body and use them as makeshift weapons. While in Abysus, he seemed to be immortal and could regenerate himself no matter how great the wound. He was so strong in Abysus that his enemies would not dare attack him there. Providence once sent an army to save Rex in Abysus, but in the end they were all wiped-out with ease. Six was the only survivor of the rescue team. On trips out of Abysus, he was seen transporting nanite-infused soil with him. It was shown that he would die without the Abysian soil, or at least be severely weakened. His body also acted as an organic stabilizer for the highly unstable nanites in Abysus. Dr. Holiday theorized that he was bonded to them at the molecular level and as a result Rex killing him made them more unstable. Currently After being cured by Rex, Van Kleiss lost all of his original powers as an E.V.O., but claimed he still had his greatest strength: his intellect. When he reappeared later, his entire arm is bio-mechanical. *'Van Kleiss' gauntlet': The gauntlet gives Van Kleiss superhuman strength, as he was able to throw a giant, multi-ton stone slab 2.04, "Alliance" and easily punch through solid rock. 1.21, "Payback" His hand is capable of extending some 10-30 feet, providing him with long-range attacks. He also has the ability to quickly fire a multitude of sharp spines from the gauntlet's fingertips. 2.01, "Rampage" Additionally, his gauntlet is able to charge his body's nanites which enhance his physical abilities. :* Nanite absorbtion: Though more of a survival mechanism than a power, Van Kleiss could also use his gauntlet to drain the nanites out of other E.V.O.s, resulting in the E.V.O. being petrified and turned into a stone statue. The E.V.O.s that have been turned to stone are actually alive in their petrified state, some even able to break free with concentration, and are turned to stone again when their concentration is broken. 2.17, "Grounded" :* E.V.O. creation: After absorbing all of Rex's active nanites (excluding the Omega-1 Nanite), Van Kleiss gained the ability to create E.V.O.s. These E.V.O.s are marked with a bright golden handprint where he grabbed them. The E.V.O.s he creates are highly unstable and if not cured in time will become incurable. Other abilities *'Hand-to-hand combat': Van Kleiss is also incredibly agile and fast, as when a gladiator attacked him, he appeared behind him instantly. He is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat, easily taking out several well-trained gladiators with ease. *'Leadership' Van Kleiss is shown to control an army of E.V.O.s under his command. His most powerful and elite E.V.O.s are formed into a group known as "the Pack". Relationships :Main article: Van Kleiss's relationships Appearances Trivia * It was noted by Six that Providence knew about Van Kleiss and the Pack before Rex joined Providence. However, the Pack had never caused any problems up until the start of the series. * Van Kleiss is the first character in the series to be seen bleeding. * Despite losing his original powers, he claimed that he has retained his nanite hunger. * Van Kleiss is revealed to know that Rex has the Omega-1 Nanite. It would seem that he knew Rex's parents very well, enough to say that Rex takes after his mother. * The name "Van Kleiss" is Dutch meaning "of the Earth", a nod to his power over Abysus' soil and vegetation. * In "Riddle of the Sphinx", Van Kleiss makes a brief cameo appearance in hieroglyphics. This is also shown in Cartoon Network's Action Pack comic, Hero Times Two, which was published before the episode was released. * Van Kleiss, especially during his earlier appearances, used very little technology, using E.V.O.s as vehicles instead of machines. * Van Kleiss may be ambidextrous, since he can use his gauntlet and write with his right hand normally. 3.14, "Mind Games" * Van Kleiss indirectly killed Rafael and Violeta Salazar by locking them into a room when the Nanite Event occurred, where they perished in the aftermath of the explosion. * In "A Brief History of Time", it is revealed that he knows classical Latin. * In Fusionfall, Cartoon Network's online game, Van Kleiss is the current Unstable Nano. References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:The Pack Category:Male characters Category:Scientists Category:Van Kleiss Category:Main characters